1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reveal molding for a motor vehicle door. More particularly, the invention relates to a reveal molding that integrates a glass run with an upper reveal.
2. Description of Related Art
A glass run and an upper reveal are conventionally molded as separate components that are subsequently joined when attached to a motor vehicle door. Motor vehicle doors typically include a door frame having a metal header with an outwardly extending flange. The upper reveal is secured along the flange and includes a reveal trim that is visible along an exterior of the vehicle door. The separate glass run is then fixedly secured to the upper reveal for receiving a window pane in a closed position.
Generally, it is difficult to manufacture the separate upper reveal as it tends to fail when stretch bending and it requires expensive retooling during attachment to the vehicle door. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a single, integrated reveal molding that includes a glass run and an upper reveal that are integrally connected to form a single unitary molding. Accordingly, the single molding substantially reduces retooling cost, eliminates the need for stretch bending, and reduces the number of parts and the weight of the molding.